


Que ahora sueñas con dar

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Fuck You They're My Parents, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Beta, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Si algo está claro es que Yamaguchi debe confesar de una vez por todas.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Prometes amor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia forma parte de una serie antológica y tiene más capítulos con diferentes perspectivas. Así que si queréis saber más sobre la relación entre Yamaguchi y Kageyama, o la de Kageyama e Hinata o hasta la de Tsukishima y Kuroo, pues podéis leerla apretando en lo de "Prometes Amor". Además, también está publicado en Wattpad.
> 
> Espero que os guste, ¡gracias! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También he decidido unir estos porque están bajo la perspectiva de Yamaguchi y ezo. 
> 
> <3

_2020, Tokio_

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, más le dolía la cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran dagas que le apuñalaban por la espalda, su propio cuerpo le traicionaba y no sabía como detenerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del cómo había comenzado. Cree que, al principio, él se había negado. Le había dicho que no quería ese beso que tan impaciente el otro buscaba. Que no quería estar relacionado con él a quien a su amigo había hecho tanto daño en un pasado. Se había apartado de sus brazos que rodeaban su cabeza y acorralaban su cuerpo contra una pared. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos cansados lo observaban minuciosamente y especulando lo que ocurría por su cabeza, se alejó por el callejón buscando el taxi que había pedido. Recuerda el haberse negado, pero recuerda también a ambos entrando en el vehículo. La voz del chico, grave y torpe, su lengua se enredaba sola y se lamía los labios, buscando calmar la sensación de sequedad en su boca, todavía resuena en su cabeza dando la dirección de su casa.

¿Si se negó cómo es que acabó en su casa?

Recuerda el haber llegado a la dirección indicada, el chico pagando al conductor y bajándose del coche. Casi a la perfección también recuerda la mirada que le lanzó, distraídamente, mientras lo hacía. Le pedía en silencio que lo acompañara. Que se olvidase de todo lo que le impedía poner un pie fuera del vehículo y que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se dejase llevar. Le suplicaba que entrase a su casa junto a él esa noche.

Antes de que el conductor se volviese a poner en marcha, Yamaguchi se disculpó y salió del vehículo. Kageyama le esperaba en la entrada de su casa, con la llave en la puerta más sin abrirla al completo. El sonido de la puerta del coche abrir y cerrar fue lo que captó su atención, giró su cabeza y sonrió al ver a su antiguo compañero de secundaria acercarse a pasos inciertos a él. Sus manos ocultas en una chaqueta holgada que no le pertenecía, escondiéndolas sin saber que hacer con ellas, mirando sus pies solo porque creía que no soportaría comprobar su expresión. La luna estaba en el punto más alto de la noche y en la oscuridad les guardaba el secreto.

—Ni siquiera me atraen los chicos... —Le susurró Yamaguchi, levantando ahora la mirada, queriéndose asegurar de que Kageyama entendía que había producido algo en él que nunca había sentido. —Lo sabes.

El sonido de la puerta de su casa abrirse le respondió. Quitó la llave y se hizo a un lado, inclinándose y pidiendo, otra vez en silencio, que Yamaguchi entrase primero. Él pensó que, para lo mucho que habían estado hablando durante toda la noche, Kageyama de repente se había vuelto una persona muy callada. Tragó saliva y asintió, entrando al oscuro recibidor de la casa de su amigo.

Habían pasado cerca de tres años, quizás menos, de la última vez que pisó esa casa, pero se acuerda a la perfección de su distribución y sabe que a menos de medio metro, a mano derecha, tiene el botón que enciende la iluminación de todo el pasillo. Aún así prefiere no presionarlo y la única luz que tenían, la que venía de la ciudad, la luna y las farolas de la calle, se apagó a la vez que el cuerpo de Kageyama entraba en la casa y la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, cree que en ese momento cogió aire tan fuerte que hasta Kageyama, cansado y tan borracho como él, lo notó.

No entendía muchas cosas, pero la que ocupaba la primera posición era la del por qué su cuerpo actuaba de esa manera frente a un chico que conocía desde su época de instituto después de todo ese tiempo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho. En segundo lugar, estaba el por que Kageyama tenía la necesidad de besarlo después de, precisamente, todo ese tiempo siendo amigos.

—Piensas demasiado, Yamaguchi. —Su voz sonó contra su nuca e hizo erizar su piel. Era más alto que él así que respiraba sobre su pelo y se había acercado tanto que, probablemente, con un simple y leve movimiento Yamaguchi tendría su espalda pegada al pecho contrario. Cerró los ojos, ni siquiera veía, no le importaba.

Yamaguchi se negó al primer beso. El segundo lo buscó. No creía poder admitir en voz alta que él había sido quien, realmente, había tomado la iniciativa para juntar sus labios. Luego, le echaría la culpa al alcohol, a lo bien que había salido la gala a la que había sido invitado y a las palabras que Kageyama había estado vomitando durante la noche, halagando y admirando su trabajo. En ese momento, a pesar de ello, no le importó nada de eso. Se dejó llevar por un impulso y giró su cuerpo para quedar en frente de su amigo. Buscó entre la oscuridad su barbilla y, cuando la hubo encontrado, estampó ambas bocas en un forzado beso que tomó a Kageyama por sorpresa.

Luego abrió la boca y el beso comenzó a sentirse de verdad.

Kageyama lo empujó contra la pared, él sabía mejor que ninguno en dónde se ubicaban los muebles, por lo que Yamaguchi dejó que su espalda impactase contra una pared lisa sin ninguna resistencia. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello contrario, abrazando su cabeza e intentando que sus bocas se uniesen más de lo que ya se encontraban. Sentía que aún así no era suficiente. Como si Kageyama realmente leyese sus pensamientos, sus manos comenzaron a divagar alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin algún pudor, ni siquiera pensándoselo, llevó sus manos al trasero de Yamaguchi y con ambas manos lo masajeó, haciéndole saltar levemente sobre su cuerpo. Jadearon sobre sus labios y se separaron dando bocanadas de aire.

Apenas podían verse las caras y aún así sentían cuan enrojecidos sus rostros se encontraban. Las manos de Kageyama encima del vaquero negro de Yamaguchi continuaban apretando y con ello, sus pelvis se pegaban cada vez más.

—Kageyama...

Él gruñó en respuesta. Sus respiraciones fuertes se mezclaban y la única interacción que mantenían era la continua fricción entre sus caderas. A Yamaguchi, el gesto le estaba empezando a emocionar y no creía que podría llegar a pararse después de eso. Iba a volver a hablar, a impedir que la situación pasara a mayores sabiendo que, al día siguiente, ambos lo lamentarían. Puso sus brazos rectos apoyados sobre el hombro contrario a modo de separación y su cuerpo, caliente, se quejó del vacío que ahora sentía. Aún en la oscuridad, sintió el ceño fruncido de Kageyama invadirlo, confundido y quizás algo molesto. Antes de hablar, le interrumpió poniendo sus propias manos en su trasero.

—Sé que no te atraen los chicos, Yamaguchi... —La separación que había creado desapareció y sus cuerpos se atrajeron como dos polos diferentes de un imán. —Pero, por favor, déjame ser el primero que lo haga.

Yamaguchi siempre había sido un chico débil ante las palabras bonitas.


	2. Chapter 2

_2020, Tokio_

—Claro, hagamos una fiesta por todo lo alto en el apartamento al que nos acabamos de mudar para demostrar a los vecinos que tan tranquilos somos —dice Tsukishima rodando los ojos sin ocultar cuanto le desagrada la idea que Bokuto ha tenido. Sin embargo, a su lado Kuroo suelta una pequeña risa y sonriendo como el lobo feroz que es, se acerca con cautela a su Caperucita Roja. Pasa sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su novio y le da un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, Tsukki, no todos los días nos comprometemos... —le responde Kuroo dejando un nuevo beso en el otro lado de su cara y luego uno en la nariz, y continúa hasta que la mueca de disgusto de su cara desaparece y en su lugar sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y las comisuras de su labio se elevan en una mueca cariñosa.

Yamaguchi se ríe observando el cómo, detrás de la pareja, Kenma suelta una arcada intentando vomitar la cena, pero solo bromeando sobre lo empalagoso que es este dúo. Bueno, siempre han sido así, realmente no es nada que no hayan visto antes. La única diferencia que hay desde que empezaron a salir en el instituto es la alianza que cada uno lleva en su dedo anular y a Yamaguchi le parece reconfortante que haya cosas que aún con el paso del tiempo no cambian.

—¡Ahhh, la fiesta continúa en el apartamento de la pareja, chicos! —Se encarga de gritar Bokuto al resto de personas. Tsukishima palidece enseguida y Kuroo debe de volver a llenar su rostro de besos para que permita celebrar esta pequeña reunión.

El teléfono de Yamaguchi suena en su bolsillo y al leer el nombre del remitente decide levantarse y salir a la terraza del restaurante. Se asegura de que el lugar se encuentra vacío y cuando lo hace, descuelga la llamada.

—Hola. —Sin quererlo, una sonrisa enormemente tonta se apodera de su rostro y mete su mano desocupada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, apretando dentro de esta la tela. Se escucha desde el local unos cuantos gritos más de Bokuto y Yamaguchi está seguro de que Tsukishima no llegará con vida al final de la noche.

—Hola, cuanto jaleo hay ahí, eh... —La voz de Kageyama al otro lado de la línea se escucha ronca y áspera y Yamaguchi se imagina que se acaba de levantar. Le gustaría saber en qué parte del mundo se encuentra como para haber estado durmiendo hasta hace unos minutos, en Tokio ya es de noche. Se ríe un poco suavizando el ambiente.

—Kuroo y Tsukishima se acaban de comprometer, estamos celebrando —responde Yamaguchi observando desinteresado los árboles del parque que hay al lado del restaurante. Son bonitos, nunca ha estado por esa zona. Quizás podría pasar un día y sacar algunas fotos. —¿Y tú que haces?

—Oh, enhorabuena por ellos, supongo. —Yamaguchi escucha el suspiro salir de su boca y pone una mueca entristecido. —Acabo de llegar a Tokio... Quería verte pero estás ocupado. Nos veremos mañana.

—¡No! Kageyama, espera... —Interrumpe Yamaguchi previendo que el chico colgaría el teléfono. Se para un segundo pensando cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Kageyama y al no recordar una fecha exacta, deduce que ocurrió hace mucho. —Quiero verte...

Yamaguchi no lleva saliendo con Kageyama, si es que se puede llamar así, ni un año. Todo ocurrió en febrero cuando tuvo que asistir a una gala benéfica como fotógrafo y se encontró a Kageyama después de años sin verse. Había cambiado tanto que daba hasta miedo, era como si el Kageyama que había conocido en el instituto hubiera desaparecido por completo. De cierta manera, pensar de esta manera le tranquiliza un poco cuando se imagina una futura reacción de Hinata. Se dice a si mismo que el Kageyama que salía con su amigo era otra persona distinta y que de ella no queda ni una sola gota.

—Yo también, Yamaguchi. —Otro suspiro sale de su boca y Yamaguchi sabe perfectamente que es lo que está pensando. No sabe en qué momento aprendió a leer tan bien a Kageyama, siempre habían sido buenos amigos pero nunca tan cercanos. Supone que fue cuando su relación pasó a algo más que simplemente viejos amigos. Traga saliva con nerviosismo y vuelve a apretar la mano escondida en su bolsillo.

—Sabes, siempre puedes hablar con él... —No dice su nombre, pero se entiende que hablan sobre Hinata. Su pasado junto a él ha sido un tema tabú desde que comenzaron esta extraña relación y lo suelen esquivar lo máximo que pueden. O al menos, lo intentan.

—¿Para qué Kuroo-san realmente me parta las piernas? No, gracias —suelta el comentario de manera hostil y a pesar de que Yamaguchi ya se ha acostumbrado a ellos, le hace sentir tan mal como la primera vez. Kageyama se vuelve irascible cuando hablan del hombre y tiene motivos para ello, Yamaguchi nunca diría que no, aun así no puede evitar defenderle: Kuroo le ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de los años.

—Sabes que lo de partirte las piernas no iba enserio... —Se queja Yamaguchi y ahora es su turno para suspirar. Saca la mano de su bolsillo y la arrastra por su frente hasta levantar su flequillo.

—Además... —Kageyama pausa unos segundos y Yamaguchi escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, supone que acaba de llegar a su casa. —¿no te pondrías celoso?

Eso sí que no lo ve venir. Yamaguchi abre los ojos con sorpresa y se lleva la mano a la barbilla sin saber dónde ponerla. Se queda en silencio algunos segundos pensando en la pregunta del chico. ¿Se debería poner celoso? ¿Hay motivos para ello? Niega con la cabeza, consciente de que Kageyama no puede verle.

—Si ustedes queréis volver a estar juntos, si arregláis vuestras diferencias y resolvéis vuestras dudas, ¿quién soy yo para meterme en medio?

La respuesta dada no es la que Kageyama estaba buscando, al parecer, pues se apresura a negarle una vez que Yamaguchi ha terminado de hablar. Se imagina al chico revolver su corto pelo dando vueltas en círculo por su salón, frustrado y balbuceando incoherencias sin saber que contestar.

—Yo... No... Uh... —Y otro suspiro cansado sale de su boca y Yamaguchi mira sus propios pies sintiendo que su corazón late demasiado rápido. Kageyama llegó después de años de estar desaparecido como una plaga que iba directa a Yamaguchi y este no supo controlar. Ahora, cada célula de su piel está infectada y teme que nunca sea capaz de desprenderse de ella. —No es eso a lo que me refiero. No vamos a volver a estar juntos, yo... A mí me gustas tú, ¿de acuerdo?

No miente cuando dice que Kageyama puede hacer lo que quiera con él. Lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano y a pesar de que Yamaguchi lo sabe, no hace nada para impedirlo. Porque a él también le gusta.

—Ya, a mí también me gustas... —La sonrisa tonta del principio vuelve a aparecer en su rostro, le es inevitable no sentirse así junto a él. Aleja un poco el teléfono de su oreja para mirar la hora a pesar de que lleva un reloj en su muñeca. —Ahora vamos a ir a celebrar en el nuevo apartamento de Tsukki y Kuroo, tengo que estar un rato, pero puedes irme a buscar cuando acabe.

Sabe que el chico está sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. —Claro, después me pasas la ubicación. Nos vemos luego, Yamaguchi.

—Hasta luego, Kageyama...

Muerde su labio a la vez que cuelga la llamada y esconde su teléfono en su bolsillo. Todo su estómago es un revuelto de emociones incontrolables, experiencias nuevas que nunca ha vivido, enamorándose por primera vez en su vida de alguien. A Yamaguchi le habían gustado tantas personas a lo largo de su vida, desde Kiyoko hasta a Yachi, y muchas otras chicas de su instituto y universidad. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan emocionado como se siente con Kageyama, quiere pensar que es debido a que es él y no a que sea el primer chico que le gusta.

A Yamaguchi no le importa que sea un chico y sabe que sus padres no van a montar un drama como lo hicieron los de Hinata o los de Kageyama. Lleva sabiendo que Tsukki es gay desde que lo conoció en el colegio y sus padres lo han criado como uno de la familia. Así que de cierta manera está agradecido, porque uno de los muchos problemas que llevaron la relación de Kageyama e Hinata al fracaso fue la desaprobación de sus padres. Deja de morder su labio intentando que estos egoístas pensamientos desaparezcan de su mente y cuando se da la vuelta para volver al restaurante, se sorprende al encontrarse a un espía.

Se queda sin palabras observando a Kenma, quien tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mira de la manera más hostil que jamás haya hecho a Yamaguchi. Le está juzgando en silencio y por el camino que va, el veredicto acabará siendo la culpabilidad absoluta.

—Vamos a ir a casa de Kuro y Tsukishima ya, nos estamos repartiendo en los coches —explica Kenma sin cambiar ni un músculo de la amenazante expresión de su cara. —Tú vienes conmigo. Date prisa.

Desaparece tras la puerta y Yamaguchi se da cuenta de que Kenma ha escuchado lo suficiente como para entender que es lo que ocurre. Yamaguchi lleva un tiempo comportándose de una manera extraña, sobre todo cuando Hinata se encuentra cerca y todo su grupo de amigo se había dado cuenta de ello menos, irónicamente, el propio Hinata. Tsukishima ya ha regañado a Yamaguchi más de una vez pidiéndole que deje ocultar la ilícita relación que mantiene con Kageyama a su propio compañero de piso, Kuroo está a punto de descubrir que es lo que ocurre con él gracias a sus propios méritos y ahora está Kenma, quien ha sumado dos más dos y se ha dado cuenta de que da cuatro.

Yamaguchi entra al restaurante y recoge sus cosas. Intenta no fijarse en el cómo Tsukishima lo mira, sabiendo que algo ha ocurrido con solo mirar su rostro, así que se concentra en despedirse de las personas que no van a ir a la fiesta de compromiso. Agradece que Akiteru, el hermano mayor de Tsukishima, haya dejado de llorar debido a que su hermano menor se está haciendo _tan grande_ , y le sonríe a Saeko por su ayuda para reconfortarlo.

Deja de perder el tiempo para evitar que el enfado de Kenma aumente de manera innecesaria y se encamina al aparcamiento del restaurante, donde el chico le está esperando ya dentro de su coche. Kenma no suele conducir porque le parece demasiado complicado, desde siempre ha preferido que otras personas le lleven. Sin embargo, desde que se mudó a las afueras debe de frecuentar su uso, sobre todo porque a Yamaguchi (su chófer particular) le queda muy lejos de su trabajo y le es imposible llevarle.

No dice ni una palabra cuando abre la puerta, se sienta en el asiento de copiloto y se abrocha el cinturón. Conoce a Kenma desde hace años y sabe que debe esperar a que hable él cuando se encuentra enfadado o triste. Así que de esa manera, ambos se quedan en silencio y emprenden su camino hasta el apartamento de Kuroo y Tsukishima.

—¿Tsukishima lo sabe? —Yamaguchi da un pequeño salto en su lugar al no esperarse el comentario tan pronto. Debió de haberlo imaginado, la distancia entre el restaurante y el apartamento tampoco es demasiada larga.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Kenma está concentrado en la carretera así que no ve el cómo Yamaguchi comienza a contar con los dedos los meses que han pasado.

—Comenzó en febrero así que... Casi cinco meses.

Cinco meses, ah, se dice poco. No se ven mucho debido a los partidos en el extranjero de Kageyama y sus extensivos entrenamientos debido a los Juegos Olímpicos de este mismo año, pero siempre están llamándose o enviándose mensajes y cuando se encuentran en la misma ciudad se pegan el uno al otro como garrapatas. Yamaguchi se obliga a no sonreír.

—Sabes que no voy a decir nada, Tadashi, pero... Tienes que contárselo a Shouyou —simplifica y Yamaguchi asiente con la cabeza. Ya lo sabe, lo hace desde el primer segundo en el que sus labios se juntaron con los de Kageyama. Vive con Hinata y todavía no entiende de dónde saca la fuerza para mirarlo todas las mañanas sabiendo que le engaña de esa manera. —Y... No sé, pero ¿estás seguro de esto? —Pausa Kenma, ya han llegado a la calle de la casa, ahora solo queda buscar un aparcamiento disponible. —Le puso los cuernos a Hinata, ¿qué te hace pensar que contigo no será diferente?

Kenma nunca ha sido sutil, pero Tsukishima tampoco y ambos han formulado la misma pregunta de la misma manera. Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros y otro suspiro se escapa de sus labios para añadirse a la colección.

—No lo sé. No puedo saber si conmigo será diferente o acabará cansándose de mí, pero tampoco puedo vivir con miedo, supongo. Si las cosas pasan es porque tienen que pasar, así es la vida, ¿no crees?

A Kenma se le ocurren más de un escenario en el que Kageyama vuelve a utilizar a uno de sus amigos y le rompe el corazón. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Encuentra un aparcamiento disponible y aprovecha la ocasión.

—Supongo —termina por decir.


	3. Chapter 3

_2020, Tokio_

—Tsukki, me tengo que ir. —Yamaguchi aprovecha que Tsukishima se ha separado de su novio después de haber estado besuqueándose junto a él durante toda la noche para despedirse de él. Su amigo asiente con la cabeza llevándose a la boca una galleta que acaba de sacar de una caja, hacía un rato que no bebía nada y después de haber quemado toda su cena en alcohol se moría de hambre. Se sube las gafas con su dedo índice y le mira con curiosidad.

—No trajiste coche, ¿a dónde vas? 

Yamaguchi se queda callado y desvía su mirada al salón. La fiesta hace tiempo que se acabó y la mayoría de la gente ya ha desaparecido. Su mirada cae sin quererlo en Hinata, está durmiendo junto a Atsumu en el sillón y sonríe llenando su pecho de culpabilidad. Tsukishima suelta un gran suspiro, entendiendo lo que su mejor amigo quiere decir, y termina de un bocado su galleta. 

—Ten cuidado. Yo me quedo con esos dos. —Con su visto bueno, Yamaguchi se ve capacitado para abandonar su apartamento. Le pide que se despida de su parte de Kuroo, al que no ve por ningún lado, y desaparece por el pasillo del edificio. Es cerca de la una de la mañana, tampoco es tan tarde pero Tsukishima no iba a permitir que la fiesta se prolongase más. Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo estaban satisfechos así que nadie se quejaría. 

Sonríe al reconocer el coche de Kageyama un par de metros calle abajo y obliga a sus piernas a no correr en su dirección. Está emocionado y está un poco bebido, pero no por ello debe de parecer desesperado. O al menos, no tanto. Toca la ventanilla del copiloto y cuando escucha el click del seguro abre su puerta y se mete como un tifón en el vehículo. 

—Hola... 

Yamaguchi le susurra jadeando un poco. En realidad bajó las escaleras corriendo porque el ascensor tardaba demasiado y estaba harto de esperar, intentó tranquilizar su respiración de camino al coche, pero le había sido tarea imposible. Kageyama alza una ceja divertido mirándolo desde su asiento, tiene el pelo despeluzado y la chaqueta a medio poner, está oscuro y la luz de dentro del vehículo no es muy buena, pero sabe que tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, que su pecho sube y baja con fuerza y que sus ojos se encuentran brillando como las luces de un faro. 

—Hola —le responde en el mismo tono y le recuerda que se abroche el cinturón. Salen de la calle y se meten en la carreta, en dirección a la casa de Kageyama. Mira de reojo a Yamaguchi notando su atenta mirada sobre su cuerpo, sus manos sobre el volante y su perfil concentrado. —Deja de mirarme. 

—Te he echado de menos —le confiesa igual de divertido, provocando que Kageyama se ponga nervioso y decide dejar de mirarle. Yamaguchi se ríe y apoya una de sus manos en la pierna ajena que mas cerca se encuentra. Se limita a dejarla ahí y hasta que llegan a la casa de Kageyama, este no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en este gesto. 

Yamaguchi recorre el camino desde donde aparcan el coche hasta la casa de manera alegre y risueña. Hace chocar sus hombros con más frecuencia y Kageyama no puede estar más que sorprendido, el chico siempre suele ser tan tímido al principio, receloso de iniciar cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo, ahí se encuentra, diciéndole a la cara cuanto le ha echado de menos y buscando cualquier excusa para tocarle. 

No le es difícil imaginar que el chico está un poco borracho. Quizás es debido a eso que siente la suficiente valentía como para coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Yamaguchi, de haber podido, hubiera gritado eufórico. Se limita a mirar la unión con ambas cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos, y al notar el cómo Kageyama se concentra en esquivar su mirada, suelta una carcajada que fácilmente podría despertar a todo el vecindario. 

—¡Pero baja la voz! —le regaña Kageyama, tirando de su unión hacia él y tapándole la boca con su mano vacía. Yamaguchi continúa riendo bajo la palma de la mano ajena, lo nota con las vibraciones sobre su piel, su aliento cálido y por la manera en la que entrecierra sus ojos por encima de la infinidad de sus pecas. Kageyama tiene ganas de besarle ahí mismo, pero también quiere hacer otras cosas, así que opta por esperarse hasta llegar a su casa. Yamaguchi, quien ve a través de sus ojos y realmente esperaba un beso, suelta un pequeño berrinche como si fuese un niño de cinco años al que no le han comprado la golosina que pedía. 

—Solo un besito... —susurra una vez que Kageyama le quita la mano de encima, lamiéndose la superficie seca de sus labios y acercando su cuerpo un poco más al contrario. Kageyama examina su rostro una vez más: sus ojos cansados, sus pestañas largas, las pecas de su nariz y sus finos labios. Permite que Yamaguchi se acerque todo lo que quiere, demasiado ocupado repitiéndose una y otra vez lo guapo que es la persona que tiene a su lado. 

Kageyama quiere volver a quejarse, decirle que espere los tres segundos que tardan en llegar a su casa y entrar en ella, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta hacía poco que es sumamente débil ante cualquier petición que Yamaguchi le hiciese. Así que permite que el chico junte sus labios y los mueva con delicadeza sobre los suyo, deja que guíe un beso torpe digno de alguien que lleva más de una copa encima y que inevitablemente hace reír a Kageyama. Su boca sabe a alcohol y juraría que también a berenjena. 

Se aleja un poco con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a su berrinche de hace unos segundos. Tira de sus manos entrelazadas y se queja porque no está haciendo nada para ayudarle. A Kageyama le hace gracia verlo actuar de esta manera tan infantil, el Yamaguchi que conoce siempre se encuentra preocupado y agradece descubrir este nuevo lado de su persona. Aun así se queja cuando, un tanto molesto, Yamaguchi separa sus manos y empuja a Kageyama hasta chocar contra el muro de la casa vecina, sorprendiéndole. 

No le da tiempo a hablar, puesto que antes de siquiera pensar en lo que ocurre, la boca de Yamaguchi ha impactado con la suya y sus labios devoran los ajenos como si acabase de descubrir que el mundo se va a acabar mañana y que esto será lo último que haga en su corta vida. Ha llevado sus manos a las mejillas de Kageyama y acuna su rostro para que no escape de su agarre, moviendo sus labios y dejando que su lengua controlase el beso por completo. 

Cuando Kageyama se da cuenta de qué está ocurriendo, ya ha tocado el séptimo cielo. Su lengua se mezcla efusivamente con la contraria y sus manos han viajado directamente al trasero de su amigo, al que tanto adora moler, y lo empuja pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Jadean a la vez por el roce y los sonidos mueren ahogados entre saliva, dientes y lenguas.

Kageyama es quien se aleja buscando el aire que le ha robado y señala distraído su casa a pocos metros. —¿Supongo que quieres entrar? —Yamaguchi sonríe y tontamente asiente con la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el corto camino hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Hay una conexión entre ellos dos que es imposible de negar y Yamaguchi se pregunta si siempre ha existido o si, por el contrario, apreció de la nada cuando se reencontraron. 

Sus labios vuelven a tocarse una vez están dentro de la casa, en la entrada del sitio y con las luces apagadas. Ambos sienten un deja vú recorrer sus cuerpos, pero lo ignoran a la perfección pues en este momento tienen cosas más importantes que atender. Yamaguchi se quita las playeras con sus propios pies y Kageyama le imita, dejando los zapatos mal colocados al lado de la puerta y caminando a través del pasillo intentando que sus cuerpos no se dejasen de tocar. 

Se tropiezan una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que consiguen dar con la puerta del salón. Ni siquiera se van a molestar en subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kageyama, prefieren caer el uno encima del otro sobre el cómodo sofá del chico y continuar devorando sus bocas como si ello les alimentase. 

Kageyama se quita la camiseta cuando siente que necesita parar y coger aire, la tira hacia un lado al igual que lo hace con la chaqueta de Yamaguchi. Las manos empiezan a viajar a través del pecho descubierto, acariciando cada uno de los abdominales e inclinándose para besar ciertos lugares de sus pectorales. Yamaguchi está de espaldas al sofá, se está clavando el mando de la televisión en la zona lumbar pero es que no le importa, necesita continuar tocando el cuerpo de Kageyama y repetirse que no tiene frente a él un Dios griego por mucho que lo parezca. 

Este lleva sus manos a la espalda de Yamaguchi y lo levanta del sillón hasta sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Le quita la camiseta que tanto molestaba de esta manera y aprovecha para volver unir sus labios. Los besos que esta noche se da con Yamaguchi queman, son fuego incontrolable y viaja de boca en boca pronosticando un incendio masivo. Siente como caminan a través de su cuerpo, nadando en su sangre que se calienta cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa, corriendo por sus venas hasta llegar hasta la indiscreta zona de su polla. 

Mueve sus caderas debajo de Yamaguchi y traga con gusto el gemido que este deja morir en su garganta. 

Las luces están apagadas y los dos están lo suficientemente ocupados como para encenderlas, pero no les hacen falta porque saben el cómo se encuentran. Yamaguchi tiene su rostro tan enrojecido que sus pecas se asemejan más a lunar que a otras cosas, sus ojos están medio abierto porque se ve incapaz de cerrarlos por completo y arriesgarse a perderse algo (a pesar de no ver casi nada) y también tiene el pelo suelto, su coleta estará perdida por el suelo o entre los cojines del sillón, y algunos mechones se le pegarán a la frente conforme el sudor comience a aparecer. Kageyama tiene los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, quizás en algún punto hay un pequeño rastro de sangre porque por alguna razón es más sensible que otras personas en esa zona, su pecho no deja de subir y bajar intentando controlar una respiración incontrolable y sus mejillas están igual de rojas que las de Yamaguchi. 

Muerde el labio inferior de este último y recibe otro jadeo. Sus manos acarician el pecho desnudo de Yamaguchi, no se detiene en ello porque sabe que el chico prefiere otras cosas, a pesar de que ama cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cree poder llegar a tener un orgasmo con tener únicamente su espalda a la vista. 

Yamaguchi tira del pelo de Kageyama dejando a un lado sus labios para comenzar a besar su mentón y, luego, bajar por su cuello. Siempre le ha hecho cosquillas que pase su lengua por esta zona, así que cada vez que hacen esto se toman su tiempo para experimentar en el lugar. Últimamente y a pesar de la súplicas de Kageyama para que no deje marca alguna, Yamaguchi se dedica a utilizar los dientes. 

—Ta-Tadashi... —Jadea su nombre en forma de queja, le está recordando que por favor se olvide de marcar su cuello, que después era la comidilla del grupo en su equipo de volleyball y le resultaba complicado intentar explicarle a Ushijima que no eran picaduras de mosquito. Yamaguchi no le suele hacer caso y ahora que encima está borracho y se siente juguetón, menos lo va a hacer. Así que antes de que Kageyama se aparte, clava sin delicadeza alguna sus dientes en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro y bebe el gemido que suelta el chico como elixir de dioses. 

Se hace hacia atrás para mirar con una mueca divertida al chico. Está respirando pesadamente y aunque está algo molesto, sabe que se le pasará en unos segundos. Kageyama aprovecha que le ha soltado para empujarlo de nuevo contra el sillón. Ambos se asustan cuando el televisor se enciende solo, Yamaguchi le había dado sin querer con el trasero, pero vuelven a su mundo con un partido repetido de volleyball de fondo. 

Kageyama baja su rostro por el pecho de Yamaguchi y se encarga de desabrochar tanto el cinturón como el pantalón ajeno. Yamaguchi ha sido un fanático de los vaqueros ajustados desde que lo conoce y por mucho que admita que adora el cómo le quedan, no puede evitar pensar que son el coñazo más grande a la hora de desvestir. Yamaguchi se mueve en su sitio ayudando a que los vaqueros desapareciesen de su vista y cuando lo consiguen no pueden estar más que satisfechos. 

Así que vuelven a besarse, porque si sus bocas no se encuentran cada cierto tiempo cualquiera de los dos podía morir de inanición. 

Pegan sus caderas y ahora sin el vaquero de por medio Kageyama se da cuenta de que Yamaguchi está tan duro como él. No esconde su excitación de ninguna manera, mueve sus caderas buscando algo más de roce y jadea incansablemente sobre sus labios. Y Kageyama siente que esta noche ha ganado la lotería. 

Kageyama se ve obligado a romper el beso para apoyar su frente en el cojín al lado de la cabeza de Yamaguchi, necesitando ambas manos para acariciar el cuerpo del contrario y bajar por abdomen hasta llegar al dobladillo de su calzoncillo e introducir directamente sus menos en él. Abraza el trasero de Yamaguchi con fuerza, masajea de arriba a abajo el trozo de carne pegando sus pelvis una y otra vez, llevando sus labios a la oreja contraria y jadeando sobre ella. 

—Amo tu trasero, Tadashi... —le susurra sin algún pudor. Este ríe en medio de un jadeo o lo hace al revés, no lo tiene en cuenta pues el chico abraza su cuerpo y levanta sus piernas, otorgándole a Kageyama la libertad suficiente con la que poder jugar sin restricciones con su trasero. Baja su calzoncillo entonces liberando tanto su culo como su duro miembro, que golpea el abdomen de Kageyama buscando atención. 

Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas sacando las manos del trasero de Yamaguchi y se baja su propio pantalón de chándal. Él, por otro lado, odia con toda su alma los vaqueros y siente que es la prenda de vestir más incómoda que alguna vez hasta visto. Por esa razón siempre va en chándal a todos lados. Además, son más fáciles de quitar. 

Apoya una de sus manos a un lado del rostro de Yamaguchi y con la otra agarra descaradamente su polla y juntándola con la propia comienza y a masajearla de arriba a abajo. Yamaguchi se le une con una mano, pues su derecha se dirige hacia el trasero de Kageyama empujándolo un poco, pensando en cuan lejos se encuentran sus cuerpos. 

Y vuelven a besarse y sus gemidos se mezclan entre chapoteos y respiraciones pesadas, entre susurros en el oído y comentarios acerca de lo bien que se siente estar así, de esa manera y juntos. Sus cuerpos funcionan a la vez, vibran, estiran la punta de sus pies al mismo tiempo y el orgasmo llega a ellos de una manera tan intensa que pierden al completo la cabeza. 

Kageyama cae rendido sobre el pecho de Yamaguchi, su oreja en el lugar en el que se encuentra su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y se relaja escuchando su sonido. El otro intenta controlar su respiración y a su vez no quedarse dormido. Todavía tienen que ducharse e irse a la cama, en el piso de arriba. Lleva su mano al pelo de Kageyama y lo sacude con delicadeza llamando su atención. El chico enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura ajena y gruñe en respuesta. 

—¿Puedes llevarme a la ducha? —Pregunta sin gana alguna de moverse y Kageyama clava la barbilla en su pecho. Sus ojos se acostumbran con facilidad a la oscuridad y sonríe ante la cara de niño cansado que tiene el chico. No se niega a su petición y por mucho que desea continuar acostado desnudo junto a Yamaguchi, se levanta y en brazos lo lleva al baño en el piso de arriba. 

Kageyama no puede dejar de mirarle mientras le ayuda a ducharse, ahora con la luz encendida es capaz de ver cada parte de su cuerpo y Yamaguchi está lo suficientemente cansado como para avergonzarse de ello. Le lava el pelo y le quita los restos de la noche de su pecho, intenta no volver a ponerse cachondo porque joder, ¿quién no lo haría? Sabiendo que lo que Yamaguchi necesita es dormir. Seca su cuerpo y le presta ropa porque la suya no es lo más cómodo para dormir. Además de que necesita un buen lavado para borrar todo ese olor a alcohol y sexo. 

Se acuestan en la gran cama de Kageyama y Yamaguchi con los ojos cerrados busca el calor del contrario. Lo abraza por la espalda y Kageyama entrelaza sus dedos pensando en cuan fácilmente podría continuar de esta manera el resto de su vida. Quizás casarse también como Tsukishima.


	4. Chapter 4

_2026, Tokio_

Yamaguchi empieza a correr por el salón riendo a carcajadas mientras huye de un Kageyama aparentemente molesto. Se coloca detrás del sillón y lo utiliza de barrera buscando algo de tiempo y espacio para correr hacia el pasillo y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación. Sin embargo, Kageyama lee a través de él y cuando su menudo cuerpo comienza a moverse, le faltan segundos para interceptarlo y caer sentados.

—¡Déjame! —Exclama Yamaguchi intentando zafarse de los increíbles brazos de su novio que tanto se empeñan en acorralarlo contra el suelo. Lo ve sonreír con autosuficiencia y por mucho que odie admitirlo, se da cuenta de que esta vez Kageyama ha ganado. —Ah, eres un tonto...

—¿Yo soy el tonto? Tú eres el que me ha hecho esto. —Suelta una de las muñecas que retiene contra la madera para señalar el gran dibujo que Yamaguchi ha hecho en su cuello a base de chupetones. Suelta una pequeña risa, de nuevo, y rueda los ojos.

—Lo siento... —murmura sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz. Su excusa es que esta mañana Kageyama dormía plácidamente y su cuello estaba tan abierto frente a él, limpio y suave como siempre, que ni siquiera pudo poner resistencia. Además, por mucho que Kageyama se empeñe en decir que odia las marcas que Yamaguchi se esmera en dejar por cualquier sitio de su cuerpo, este sabe muy bien que Kageyama adora tener los recuerdos de sus noches de esa manera. —Pero esta mañana no pusiste resistencia alguna.

Kageyama alza una ceja y sonríe divertido, porque realmente no le dijo nada cuando se despertó por los suaves besos en su cuello, aunque tampoco se había fijado en ellos hasta que se levantó a cepillarse los dientes. Niega con la cabeza y repite lo tonto que es su novio, acomodando sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo contrario.

—Estoy pensando en si debería darte de tu propia medicina... —Kageyama se sienta sobre su estómago y desde arriba le mira son soberbia y dominancia. Su tono de voz se agrava conforme las palabras salen de su boca y se acerca lentamente al rostro de Yamaguchi. Este traga saliva con nerviosismo y observa sus labios con ansías.

—Estoy atrapado —recuerda echando un vistazo a las muñecas que encarcelan sus antebrazos —no puedo detenerte.

O, lo que significa lo mismo, clava tus malditos dientes en mi cuello ahora mismo.

Kageyama no pierde el tiempo y acata las órdenes del chico bajo él. Primero pasa su nariz por la zona, respira encima de su piel y Yamaguchi siente tantas cosquillas que ladea su cabeza en su dirección, ganándose un quejido molesto de su novio. Saca su lengua y lame con una pasividad mortal el espacio entre su hombro y su barbilla, por encima de su clavícula. Saborea el cambio en la respiración de Yamaguchi con gratitud y orgullo y elige una zona al azar para comenzar a succionar.

Chupa, muerde y lame y recuerda a su yo de siete años haciéndose eso mismo en la muñeca y corriendo a su mamá, mira, yo también tengo un reloj. Y sonríe pensando en cuantos relojes desea marcar en el cuello de Yamaguchi.

—Tobio... —Suspira su nombre e intenta que quite la presión de sus brazos, pide un movimiento que más que un deseo es una necesidad, porque necesita llevar las manos al pelo negro de su novio y entrelazar sus dedos en este, masajearlo y empujarlo, sintiendo que sus cuerpos todavía pueden estar más juntos.

—No —dice tajante y sin mirarle, todavía concentrado en su cuello y apretando un poco más sus manos. Yamaguchi muerde su labio y jadea pesadamente. Mueve su cuerpo debajo de su novio, su cadera y sus brazos intentando escapar de una vez por todas, porque tenía que tocar a Kageyama sino quería morir derretido bajo sus brazos.

Lleva saliendo con Kageyama cerca de seis años y todavía se le acumulan las mismas emociones en su bajo vientre cuando le ve o cuando le toca. Disfruta de su compañía de todas las maneras posibles y no recuerda con claridad el momento exacto en el que lo miró y se dio cuenta de cuán enamorado está.

—Vamos arriba, por favor, Tobio...

Yamaguchi le suplica, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ello, y esto parece surtir efecto en su novio. Kageyama se despega de su cuello mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—El suelo es incómodo —se explica, y por mucho que le haya gustado que en otras ocasiones este lugar haya sido su cama predilecta, a Yamaguchi le urge un colchón blando.

Son casi las diez de la mañana y se acaban de levantar después de haberse acostado tarde aprovechando el tiempo juntos. Kageyama se tiene que ir esta misma tarde de viaje con la selección japonesa para tener un partido amistoso contra Francia y ninguno de los dos está seguro de cuánto tiempo va a durar el viaje, así que por las moscas, prefieren pasar cada segundo entre las sábanas.

Kageyama se levanta del piso y le tiende la mano a Yamaguchi para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Una vez de pie y ya que sus manos están juntas, tira de él hacia su cuerpo y besa sus labios sin prisa y sin hambre. Yamaguchi sonríe entre el beso y se pega un poco más a su novio, acaricia sus brazos con suavidad y se muestran todo el cariño que se tienen mediante gestos y abrazos.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmura entre un beso y otro Yamaguchi, y Kageyama suspira sobre sus bocas.

—Siempre puedes venir conmigo...

Yamaguchi hace una mueca y se aleja lo suficiente como para poder mirar a la cara a su novio. —Sabes que no puedo dejar la tienda sola.

—Son solo unos días, —murmura Kageyama, cerrando los ojos y frotando su cabeza con la de su novio como si fuese un gato. —y es Francia, ¿nunca has querido ir a ahí? Puedes sacar tan buenas fotos...

Se quedan en silencio y Kageyama sabe que su novio está tanteando la idea, así que sonríe mientras continúa acariciando su rostro. Yamaguchi hace una mueca cuando mechones de su pelo le hacen cosquillas en la punta de su nariz y suelta un suspiro derrotado. Es la segunda pelea en la que resulta perdedor del día.

—Bueno, no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones, supongo...

Kageyama, orgulloso, levanta la cabeza y con sus manos ahueca el rostro de su novio, al que empieza a besar con euforia. Este será el primer viaje al que Yamaguchi le acompaña y no puede estar más que contento. Le ha repetido cientos de veces que no hay ningún problema en que viaje con su equipo, que puede hacer de fotógrafo de la selección o aprovechar para hacer turismo, pero por algún motivo Yamaguchi siempre le había negado.

Salvo hasta ahora.

—Gracias —le dice Kageyama y con la misma mete su lengua en la boca de su novio amenazando con terminar lo que empezaron en el piso.

**Author's Note:**

> He caído muy, pero muy duro por el YamaKage. Aunque comienzo a pensar que me ocurre con cualquier shippeo con Yamaguchi (menos con el TsukiYama, idk why). La amistad entre Kenma y Yamaguchi es la hostia, btw, en un futuro se piensa hablar más de ella.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado <3


End file.
